Roman Holiday
by masterminds
Summary: Min Yoongi, seorang malaikat maut, bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang hendak bunuh diri. Hubungan mereka dimulai dari sana. YOONMIN.


**Note: I obviously don't own BTS or Bighit. The story is mine though. Inspired by Goblin (yesss that drama) and the title come from Halsey - Roman Holiday (ssh im not good with titles) I never write angst before sooooooo... if it's not good then yeah. I hate angst btw. Like, who the fuck invented this shit. Okay stop now. (Please ffn dont banned me for swearing)**

 **Warning: Homophobia, suicidal thoughts, lack of other members (SORRY BUT I STILL LOVE OT7 OK!) and swearing. Don't take this story seriously, guys! Tell me if I offend anyone.**

.

.

.

 **ROMAN HOLIDAY**

 _We'll be looking for sunlight_

 _Or the headlights_

 _Till our wide eyes burn blind_

 _We'll be lacing the same shoes_

 _That we've worn through_

 _To the bottom of the line_

 _And we know that we're headstrong_

 _And our heart's gone_

 _And the timing's never right_

 _But for now let's get away_

 _On a Roman holiday_

 _(Halsey - Roman Holiday)_

Sudah berapa lama Yoongi melakukannya? 900 tahun? Atau lebih? Keabadian membuatnya melupakan putaran waktu, semua yang dilakukan seolah-olah dilakukan dihari yang sama. Dia juga tidak ingat apapun selain namanya, itu juga tanpa nama keluarganya. Setiap kali Yoongi mendatangi para arwah, Yoongi bisa melihat keinginan mereka untuk kembali hidup. _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka_ , katanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia sendiri sudah mati, mungkin dulu dia juga termasuk orang-orang yang memohon dihidupkan kembali. Dia bersyukur dia tidak bisa mengingat tentang masa lalunya sama sekali.

Pria tua yang Yoongi datangi kali ini sudah terbaring dalam waktu yang lama, dia sudah tahu jika kematian akan segera menjemputnya. Dia tidak banyak berbicara, saat matanya menangkap Yoongi, dia sudah tahu ini saatnya. Mata pria tua itu menatap keluarganya yang bersamanya selama ini untuk terakhir kali; ucapan perpisahan diam-diam yang tidak bisa dia katakan.

"Teh ini bisa membuatmu melupakan masa lalumu," jelas Yoongi. Pria tua itu terlihat ragu, tangannya masih berada dibalik meja. Tidak banyak yang ragu dalam memilih keputusan ini, mereka cenderung memilih untuk melupakan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

"Bisakah aku... menyimpannya? Memoriku, maksudku. Aku tidak ingin melupakan keluargaku."

Meskipun ada banyak yang ingin melupakan kenangan mereka, masih ada yang ingin menyimpannya. Yoongi kadang iri pada mereka yang memilih ini, itu tandanya mereka memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Mereka bahkan rela menyimpan kenangan itu sampai mati.

Yoongi mengantarkan pria tua itu menuju pintu. Kali ini, langkahnya lebih tegas, dia sudah bisa menerimanya. Yoongi menutup pintu sebelum pria tua itu mencapai ujung tangga.

Malam ini Yoongi lebih memilih berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam sekalipun tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya. Ketenangan mungkin yang sebenarnya dia cari. Mengurusi arwah memang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang hampa, nyatanya tidak begitu, dia lebih sibuk dari yang manusia pikirkan. Jika manusia memikirkan malaikat maut, tentu saja.

Di musim dingin seperti ini tidak ada banyak orang yang keluar. Orang-orang lebih senang menghindarinya dan memilih bergulung di balik selimut atau menikmati cokelat panas bersama seseorang. Itu sebabnya saat mata Yoongi menangkap bentuk tubuh seseorang di pembatas jembatan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.

Dari dekat, Yoongi bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Dia laki-laki. Rambut oranye laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada daun-daun pada musim gugur. Kedua tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas jembatan, kepalanya tertunduk menatap aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Ada sedikit suara isakan yang terdengar dari balik syal krem yang digunakannya.

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Dia tidak mau mengejutkan laki-laki itu karena sekarang sekalipun mereka malaikat maut tidak bisa terlihat, keberadaan mereka masih bisa dirasakan. Laki-laki itu - entah siapa namanya - lalu mengusap-usap kedua mata dan pipinya yang sudah memerah. Dia menarik napas panjang, kakinya mulai menaiki pagar-

"Hey!" Teriakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan refleks turun dari pagar. Yoongi mengutuk dirinya, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu?

Anehnya, laki-laki itu bukan hanya terkejut, kedua matanya yang berair dan memerah itu juga menatap langsung ke arah mata Yoongi. "Siapa kau?"

Yoongi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa? Hanya orang-orang yang akan mati yang bisa melihat malaikat maut, bukan manusia biasa seperti dia. Orang yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu pun tidak bisa melihat malaikat maut. Malaikat maut bukan roh yang bisa mudah dilihat. Yoongi juga sudah menggagalkan aksinya yang ingin bunuh diri, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bisa melihat Yoongi.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Kau ada didepanku, tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu! Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Ah, sial. Ternyata dia benar-benar bisa melihatnya. "Aku Yoongi. Malaikat maut." Jawabnya, tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong jika dia bisa terlihat seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu mendengus, wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia berpikir bahwa Yoongi sedang bercanda. "Ya, dan aku Park Jimin, penjaga neraka."

Jadi namanya Jimin.

"Aku sudah melihat penjaga neraka dan dia tidak sepertimu."

Jimin tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, aku rasa aku akan menggantinya, aku yakin aku akan masuk ke neraka jika saja kau tidak menghentikanku."

Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Dia tahu ada banyak manusia seperti Jimin; putus asa, berpikir jika kematian adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk mencapai kebebasan. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat mereka berpikir seperti itu, kehidupan di dunia seolah-olah tidak pernah berpihak kepada mereka. Dipikiran mereka hanya ada keinginan untuk terbebas dari perasaan yang menyiksa mereka.

"Kau tahu ada berapa orang yang ingin tetap hidup saat mereka sadar mereka sudah tiada? Aku harus mendengar jerit tangis mereka yang tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini, belum lagi orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Pernahkah kau memikirkan mereka? Orang-orang yang kau tinggali nanti? Bukan hatimu saja yang hancur, mereka juga. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tahu ada hal buruk terjadi padamu, tapi jangan biarkan hal itu memperdaya dirimu dan membuatmu berpikir jika semua yang terjadi padamu adalah akhir dari segalanya."

Jimin balik menatapnya, tatapannya sayu dan redup. "Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan itu semua? Aku selalu berpikir jika semua orang akan peduli padaku, tapi nyatanya apa? Aku tetap sendiri disini!"

"Kau buta jika berpikir tidak ada yang peduli padamu sama sekali. Apa itu alasanmu? Kau ingin mati karena kau ingin melihat apa akan ada orang yang peduli padamu? Bagaimana jika ada yang menangisi kematianmu tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?"

Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang terengah-engah, emosinya terpampang jelas tanpa dia sadari. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang seperti Jimin. Hanya saja ada sesuatu dari Jimin yang membuatnya tidak ingin kematian menimpanya. Rasanya seperti ada suara kecil yang mengatakan padanya untuk membuat Jimin tetap hidup.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali, apa pedulimu? Kematiaku tidak akan berpengaruh padamu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini dan urusi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau sangat keras kepala, kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli jika kita saling mengenal atau tidak, setiap nyawa itu berharga. Jika kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, anggap saja nyawa yang kau miliki ini adalah milik orang lain dan kau hanya meminjamnya. Jangan lakukan hal buruk padanya karena itu bukan milikmu, tunggu sampai pemiliknya mengambilnya kembali."

Jimin tidak terengah-engah lagi, deru napasnya lebih stabil dan kedua matanya terlihat melembut dengan bekas air mata. Yoongi hanya berharap dia benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi tadi - yang entah mengapa merasa takut saat menyadari Jimin orang yang keras kepala. Yoongi mendekat padanya, tangannya yang pucat dan dingin menyentuh pundak Jimin. Dia tidak menepis tangan Yoongi, ini berarti berita bagus. "Jika pikiran seperti itu muncul lagi padamu, ingat kata-kataku."

Yoongi pergi dan tidak lagi bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Satu tahun, lebih tepatnya. Bagi Yoongi ini waktu yang sebentar, tapi bagi Jimin ini adalah waktu yang lama.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah pemakaman. Berbeda dari yang lain, tidak ada air mata yang menetes dari mata Jimin. Ekspresinya datar, tidak keras tapi tidak juga terlihat lembut. Yoongi juga menyadari tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara pada Jimin. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Jimin tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Jadi kau benar-benar malaikat maut ya," kata Jimin. Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon rindang, memandang proses pemakaman ayah Jimin yang sedang dilakukan dari jauh. Tidak ada yang protes saat Jimin menjauh dari sana, seolah-olah keberadaan Jimin tidak terlalu diharapkan. Sepertinya begitu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan salahku jika kau tidak percaya."

"Kau mengatakan padaku jika kau ini malaikat maut, mana bisa aku percaya? Tapi ternyata kau benar. Ah, aku ingat, terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku waktu itu."

Yoongi mengangguk. Sejak kejadian itu Yoongi jadi sedikit berat setiap kali mengantar arwah bunuh diri. Dia bisa saja mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka, tapi dia sudah terlambat.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar buruk, tapi aku senang ayahku meninggal."

"Ada hal yang lebih buruk dari menginginkan ayahmu meninggal, membunuhnya misalnya. Aku pernah bertemu yang seperti itu."

Jimin tertawa hambar. "Pekerjaanmu terdengar menarik."

"Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa kau ingin ayahmu meninggal?"

Jimin menarik napasnya, matanya tetap fokus pada pemakaman ayahnya. "Dia tidak pernah bisa menerimaku, aku bisa merasakannya. Yang dia senangi hanya adikku, baginya aku ini hanyalah kegagalan."

"Kau bukan kegagalan jika bisa bertahan sejauh ini."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Senyumnya yang dia berikan kali ini tidak mengejek, tapi tulus sekalipun hanya senyuman kecil. Yoongi, secara sadar tidak sadar mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Setidaknya di pihak Jimin.

Yoongi diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh, memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja. Yoongi makin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu peduli pada keberadaan Jimin. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebenarnya, jika dia bertemu manusia, dia akan melupakannya setelah beberapa detik mereka bertemu. Jimin berbeda. _He stays_.

Yoongi tahu dia tidak bisa diam-diam mengikuti Jimin selamanya. Karena pada akhirnya dia ketahuan juga. Yoongi berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi gagal.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kau tahu aku bisa melihatmu, kenapa tidak bicara?"

"Dan membuatmu terlihat seperti orang gila? Lagipula aku tidak mengikutimu, Seoul bukan tempat yang luas, kita bisa bertemu dimana saja."

"Begitu? Aku tahu kau yang mengusir pencuri yang berniat masuk apartemenku."

 _Oh, fuck_. Kejadian itu murni tidak disengaja, awalnya Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya karena malam itu Jimin pulang bersama _seseorang_. Mereka berdua mabuk dan Yoongi mana bisa membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada mereka, terutama Jimin. Yoongi sedikit lega karena mereka langsung tertidur dan tidak melakukan apapun, seseorang yang pulang bersama Jimin - laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut cokelat muda - tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Yoongi merasa agak ngeri karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jimin tertidur, rasanya dia sudah benar-benar menjadi _stalker_. Yoongi segera keluar dari kamar, dan disitulah awal kejadian terjadi.

Ada suara gemerisik dari ruang tamu yang gelap. Yoongi sudah biasa dengan gelap jadi dia bisa melihat jika ada orang yang memasuki apartemen ini. Orang itu mengendap-endap, wajahnya ditutupi masker dan kedua tangannya bersarung tangan. Pencuri, apa lagi jika bukan itu? Yoongi tidak mungkin menghajarnya, nanti malah terjadi keributan, jadi dia hanya menakut-nakuti pencuri itu. Niatnya gagal total karena pencuri itu malah tetap membuat keributan karena takut. Yoongi yang panik segera menghilang dari sana.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu." Selama itu? _Damn_.

"Kau juga tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Awalnya aku kira kau malu, jadi aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi karena melihatmu mengikutiku terus membuatku frustasi, kau tahu? Rasanya sepertinya kematian yang mengikutiku."

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Yoongi tidak lagi mengikutinya diam-diam tapi menjadi secara terang-terangan. Jimin tidak protes, toh tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya saat dia mengenakan topi. Yoongi masih belum mengerti kenapa hanya Jimin yang bisa melakukannya, mereka pernah membicarakan hal ini tapi tidak bertemu titik temu. Jimin tidak bisa melihat hantu, dia juga tidak bisa melihat malaikat maut yang lain. Hanya Yoongi. _Kenapa?_

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin. Mereka baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan, Jimin lalu membuatkan mereka makanan sekalipun Yoongi tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya. Yoongi hanya makan agar terlihat normal di depan manusia.

"Uh? Tidak ada. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Jimin memasukan makanan ke mulutnya. "Kau terlihat banyak pikiran, apa malaikat maut bisa stres?"

"Lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku rasa aku pernah berbuat buruk di masa lalu, rasanya seperti hukuman."

Jimin berhenti makan, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi. "Apa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Yoongi sedikit gelagapan, tapi bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik. Pertanyaannya sebenarnya cukup inosen, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa juga jantungnya masih berdetak? _He's dead dammit!_

"Bisa. Tapi jangan melakukannya, bersetuhan dengan malaikat maut akan membuatmu mengingat kehidupan lamamu."

Jimin tersenyum. "Menarik."

"Tidak akan menarik lagi jika di kehidupan lamamu kau adalah pembunuh berantai."

"Apa kau merasa begitu?"

"Hm... tidak juga. Wajahmu terlalu manis."

Jimin mengangkat sendoknya dan memukul tangan Yoongi yang terjangkau tangannya. "Hey! Aku ini tangguh dan menyeramkan, aku bisa saja seorang tiran atau pembunuh di masa lalu."

Yoongi mendengus. "Ya ya, sangat menyeramkan saat mengingatmu menangis karena film _The Notebook_."

"Itu film bagus! Tentu saja aku menangis."

"Aku tidak."

"Itu karena kau tidak punya perasaan."

Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya kalau ya, dia tidak punya perasaan, dia sudah mati dan perasaan tidak penting baginya. Nyatanya dia salah.

Yoongi tidak pernah tahu alasan Jimin berniat bunuh diri waktu itu. Dia tidak pernah bertanya, dia takut Jimin akan membencinya jika dia bertanya. Melihat Jimin yang sekarang, rasanya mustahil jika memikirkan dia pernah berniat bunuh diri dulu. Jimin yang pertama kali Yoongi temui adalah anak yang keras kepala dengan mata sayu dan redup. Pikirannya kacau dan dia hampir melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Jimin perlahan-lahan mulai berubah, dia menjadi lebih murah senyum dan ramah. Seseorang yang dulu pernah pulang bersama Jimin - Taehyung - juga mulai memasuki kehidupan Jimin. Mereka kontras; Jimin yang pemalu dengan Taehyung yang berisik. Mereka cocok.

Yoongi takut.

Perasaan itu merayap kedalam dirinya secara perlahan. Dia tidak menyadarinya sampai Jimin jarang berada di apartemen karena dia pergi bersama Taehyung. Kadang Jimin tidak pulang sama sekali. Yoongi harusnya senang, Jimin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan tidak lagi punya pikiran buruk. Dia juga punya teman yang peduli padanya. Tapi perasaan takut itu tidak hilang. Dia sadar dia tidak ingin Jimin menjauh darinya.

"Apa Taehyung baik?"

Jimin yang sedang memakan sereal langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak, Yoongi sigap memberinya minum. " _Fuck_ , Yoongi! Tidak bisakah kau datang seperti manusia normal dan bukannya mendadak muncul seperti itu?"

" _Fun fact_ : aku bukan manusia."

Jimin memutar matanya, kemudian lanjut memakan serealnya. "Dia baik. Kenapa bertanya tentangnya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, sok tidak peduli. "Hanya bertanya saja."

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin mengatakan; _aku ingin tahu apa dia tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali seperti dulu lagi, aku juga ingin memastikan jika dia tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapun dan meninggalkanmu, karena aku tidak segan melakukan sesuatu padanya_. Tapi jika kalian benar-benar mengenal Yoongi, kalian tahu dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.

Mereka selalu bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi selalu pergi kemana Jimin berada dan Jimin membiarkannya. Yoongi tidak pernah berhubungan dengan manusia sama sekali sebelumnya, selain karena mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, dia juga tidak pernah ingin mencampuri urusan mereka. Malaikat maut dan manusia hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, sekalipun berdampingan.

Tapi Jimin berbeda. Dia bisa melihat Yoongi. Dia juga menerima keberadaan Yoongi. Dia tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Yoongi selalu datang ke apartemennya setelah Yoongi mengerjakan tugasnya. Mungkin dalam hati Jimin mengerti sekalipun Yoongi sendiri masih belum mengerti.

"Apa kau senang menjadi malaikat maut?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja tidak, rasanya seperti budak."

"Ah, kau bilang seseorang menjadi malaikat maut karena dosa yang dia miliki. Kau pasti sangat berdosa, ya."

"Mungkin aku seorang pembunuh berantai."

"Kau bilang aku yang pembunuh berantai."

"Hmm.. teruslah berharap. Aku rasa tidak ada pembunuh berantai yang takut hantu dan memberi makan banyak kucing terlantar."

"Hey!"

Yoongi merasa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Jimin teman yang baik, dia selalu mendengarkan Yoongi sekalipun apa yang Yoongi katakan terkadang sulit diterima manusia biasa. Taehyung juga bukan masalah. Kelakuan bocah itu memang sering membuat banyak orang sakit kepala, tapi dia sahabat yang baik bagi Jimin. Dia yang selalu memberi semangat pada Jimin disaat Yoongi tidak bisa melakukannya, dan juga bisa menerima Jimin apa adanya.

Nyatanya itu semua hanya ketenangan sebelum _badai_ datang.

Sebut Yoongi berlebihan, tapi dia tahu kehadiran Jeon Jungkook memang seperti badai yang tidak terprediksi. Bocah itu merupakan anak baru di kampus Jimin dan teman satu SMA Taehyung. Mengingat Taehyung yang punya banyak teman, tidak aneh jika dia juga bisa memiliki teman yang lebih muda darinya.

Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya bukan orang dengan kepribadian yang buruk. Dia baik sekalipun sering menggoda teman-temannya, terutama Jimin. Dia juga tidak pernah berbuat masalah, dia pintar dan bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Jungkook.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah Jimin _menyukainya_.

Awalnya Yoongi kira dia hanya bertingkah seperti 'hyung' bagi Jungkook. Dia selalu menanyakan keadaan Jungkook, memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja, bahkan terkesan memanjakannya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar marah saat Jungkook memanggilnya pendek atau menolak memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Dia juga selalu menjadi yang pertama memberi Jungkook hadiah saat ulang tahun. Dia juga selalu berada di pihak Jungkook saat Taehyung dan Jungkook bertengkar.

Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkannya sampai akhirnya dia sadar jika Jimin punya perasaan yang lebih. Pipinya memerah jika Jungkook berada di dekatnya, matanya juga tidak pernah lepas dari Jungkook. Tatapan itu yang membuatnya sadar.

Yoongi merasakan sakit hati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Yoongi tahu tidak seharusnya dia terlalu menempel pada Jimin. Perasaan, sekeras apapun dia mengatakan tidak memilikinya, akan muncul tanpa bisa dia cegah. Yoongi ingin mengutuk hal ini, kenapa dia tetap diberi perasaan sekalipun sudah mati?

"Berhenti mengacak-acak lemari pakaianmu. Kenapa kau panik sekali?"

"Jungkook mengajakku pergi."

"Terus? Kau pergi bersamanya setiap waktu, ini bukan yang pertama kali."

"Kali ini berbeda, kita hanya pergi berdua." Jimin mengangkat kaus warna hitamnya, "apa ini cocok?"

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia sudah seperti adik-"

"Bukan, bukan yang seperti itu. Kau _menyukainya_."

Jimin terdiam. Yoongi berharap Jimin akan tertawa dan mengatakan, "mana mungkin!" Menganggap apa yang tadi Yoongi katakan tidak benar dan hanya sekedar candaan. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi Jimin yang sekarang, Yoongi tahu dia salah.

"Kau... menyadarinya?" Jimin lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap Yoongi sembari memegangi beberapa kaus yang dia keluarkan, "kau pasti berpikir aku menjijikkan, ya."

 _I have the same feeling for you, idiot, of course not_. "Tidak sama sekali."

Jimin sedikit melebarkan matanya, "uh? Kau yakin?"

"Aku pikir kau bisa menyukai siapapun yang kau mau, tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Jangan pikirkan apa kata orang, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri."

Jimin tersenyum. Ini senyum yang paling Yoongi sukai karena kedua matanya berubah menjadi seperti bulat sabit. Indah. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Jika mengetahui Jimin menyukai Jungkook adalah masalah, mengetahui Jungkook membalas perasaannya adalah hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yoongi lakukan.

Jimin selalu membicarakan Jungkook. Jungkook ini. Jungkook itu. Yoongi tidak bisa protes, bukan salahnya jika dia ingin membicarakan _pacarnya_ sendiri. Yup. Pacarnya yang bukan Yoongi.

Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi pasangan sejak dua bulan lalu. Mereka harus puas berpacaran secara diam-diam, karena terang-terangan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Yoongi harus rela menjadi saksi apa yang mereka lakukan berdua. Lama-lama dia berubah menjadi seorang masokis.

Yoongi baru kembali dari menjemput arwah pada pukul dua dini hari. Dia sudah sering kembali ke apartemen Jimin jadi dia melakukannya. Biasanya Jimin sudah tidur, jika tidak, dia pasti sedang berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya. Yoongi akan diam-diam masuk dan menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu, kadang membaca buku atau menonton film yang ada di laptop Jimin.

Yang tidak dia harapkan adalah pulang dan disambut dengan suara erangan.

Yoongi pikir Jimin terluka dan kesakitan. Tapi jika didengar dari deru napasnya yang tidak teratur dan dari caranya menyebut nama Jungkook, Yoongi akhirnya mengerti jika bukan itu yang terjadi.

 _Jungkook_.

Sial. Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Dia langsung menghilang detik itu juga.

Yoongi baru kembali beberapa hari kemudian. Jimin baru meminum segelas air putih dan langsung menyemburkannya saat melihat Yoongi. "Jangan muncul mendadak! Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung jika kau terus menerus begitu."

"Jangan berlebihan."

Jimin mengernyit. "Kau pergi selama beberapa hari dan baru kembali sekarang. Ada masalah?"

Oh, jadi dia sadar. "Bukan apa-apa."

Jimin hanya ber'hmm' lalu duduk di sofanya. Yoongi duduk disebelahnya, sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kembali setelah mengetahui apa yang Jimin dan Jungkook lakukan rasanya aneh. Dia sulit melupakan suara Jimin malam itu, membuatnya bergidik karena tidak seharusnya dia begitu.

Hubungan mereka berdua sedikit berubah. Jimin lebih sering bersama Jungkook, dia selalu memprioritaskan bocah itu diatas segalanya. Yoongi sedikit kesal karena kesannya Jimin yang terlalu keras dalam mempertahankan Jungkook, sedangkan bocah itu tidak melakukan apapun. Rasanya ingin sekali Yoongi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jimin dan berteriak padanya untuk berhenti, tidak seharusnya dia begitu. Jungkook memang bagian dari hidupnya, tapi dia bukan _segalanya_.

"Apa aku gemuk?"

"Omong kosong. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Hanya saja Jungkook selalu bilang pipiku terlalu berisi."

Yoongi mendengus. "Bukan berarti seluruh tubuhmu berisi."

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku lagi."

"Jimin, kau berlebihan. Hanya karena dia bilang begitu bukan berarti dia tidak menyukaimu lagi."

"Dia juga dekat dengan gadis itu."

"Siapa?"

"Eunha. Dia cantik sekali, imut pula, mereka seumuran. Aku takut jika Jung-"

"Hey!" Yoongi tidak tahan lagi jadi dia langsung memotongnya. Jimin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Yoongi yang biasanya tenang menjadi keras, tapi tidak butuh lama bagi wajahnya untuk berubah menjadi redup lagi. "Jangan terlalu fokus pada hal buruk karena itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah ragu. Jika Jungkook benar-benar menyukaimu, dia pasti akan terus bersamamu tidak peduli jika ada orang lain datang. Lagipula, jika dia lebih memilih siapalah itu namanya dibanding kau, aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya menuju kematian."

"Yoongi!"

"Aku serius, Jimin."

Jimin menghela napasnya dan mereka tidak bicara lagi.

Jimin makin lama makin tidak percaya diri. Dia selalu menuruti apa kata Jungkook, karena menurutnya itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap bersama. Dia juga jadi jarang makan karena merasa tubuhnya semakin lama semakin berisi. Taehyung pernah datang dan memarahinya karena hal itu, tapi Jimin sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Dia juga tidak mendengarkan Yoongi sekalipun sudah berkali-kali Yoongi mengatakan tidak ada yang salah darinya.

Yoongi menduga alasan Jimin menjadi segelisah ini karena gadis yang pernah dia bicarakan. Yoongi pernah membuntuti Jungkook (karena alasan yang bagus, oke?) Dan dari situ Yoongi mulai mengerti kenapa Jimin menjadi begitu. Jungkook memang bukan _playboy_ , tapi ada banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Salah satunya Eunha. Hanya orang buta saja yang tidak menyadari itu, Eunha tidak terlihat menyembunyikannya sama sekali. Gadis itu cenderung terang-terangan malah. Jungkook mungkin tidak bisa menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Eunha, tapi Yoongi bisa, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau pikir Jungkook akan menyukainya?"

Yoongi mengerang kesal. "Mana aku tahu? Dia itu pacarmu bukan pacarku."

"Jungkook bilang aku paranoid. Kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan? Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Jimin, jika ada orang menyebutmu begitu, belum tentu itu benar. Coba kau pikirkan sendiri, apa kau paranoid?"

"Hm.. sepertinya aku memang paranoid. Jungkook... dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan? Ini sudah enam bulan, dia masih bersamaku, aku saja yang berpikir terlalu buruk."

Jimin memang bukan paranoid, dia hanya orang yang sangat naif.

Lambat laun perilaku Jimin membuat Jungkook kesal. Dia selalu menghubungi Jungkook, menanyakan keberadaanya, bahkan menanyakan siapa yang pergi dengannya. Dia juga selalu ingin pergi kemana Jungkook pergi. Yoongi muak melihat Jimin yang seperti itu, yang berpikir jika hubungannya dengan Jungkook adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia punya. Dia juga muak melihat Jungkook yang memilih mendiamkan Jimin daripada mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

"Dia marah padaku."

"Biarkan saja."

"Mana bisa! Dia pasti kesal karena aku menghubunginya terus, harusnya aku diam saja!"

"Lalu? Dia juga salah karena tidak pernah memberitahumu apa yang membuatnya kesal, dia hanya akan diam sampai kau datang mengemis ampunannya."

"Dia tidak seperti itu, kau tahu? Dia sulit mengutarakan perasaannya, sama sepertimu."

Yoongi memutar matanya, tidak ingin lagi membicarakan ini dengan Jimin. "Terserah. Jangan menangis padaku saat kalian berdua putus."

Yoongi langsung menghilang tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Jimin memang tidak mendatanginya saat dia putus dengan Jungkook, tapi Yoongi yang mendatanginya.

Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Mana bisa Yoongi meninggalkannya begitu saja? Saat melihat dia pergi berdua dengan Jungkook ke taman pada malam hari, Yoongi berpikir hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Jimin terlihat senang, dia tersenyum sekalipun tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang terlihat canggung, Jungkook juga lebih banyak diam.

"Kookie, kau punya masalah? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku punya alasan mengajakmu kemari."

Jimin terlihat agak gelisah, dia berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum. "Begitukah? Bilang saja padaku."

Jungkook menutup matanya, dia juga menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yoongi terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada banyak skenario yang berlangsung di kepalanya, jika yang terburuk lah yang terjadi, Yoongi akan langsung bertindak.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Jimin melebarkan matanya. Yoongi yang berada cukup jauh pun bisa menduga jika air mata pasti sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Jimin. "Kenapa?" Suaranya tercekat, dia mendekat ke arah Jungkook, "apa karena aku berisik? Aku mengganggumu, 'kan? Kookie, aku janji aku akan berubah, aku juga akan lebih mendengarkanmu, asal jangan... begini."

"Hyung!" Jimin tersentak mendengarnya. Jungkook menyadarinya dan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih lembut. "Maaf karena sudah berteriak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hyung, aku tahu ini akan sulit bagimu, tapi ini juga sulit bagiku. Kau tidak bisa terus bersamaku karena kau akan terus merasa tidak nyaman, begitu juga denganku. Aku juga tidak akan bisa bersamamu jika kau tidak pernah bisa percaya padaku."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk. Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, dia lalu mencium kening Jimin selama beberapa detik. Jimin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama, tapi aku ingin kita berteman. Selamat tinggal, hyung."

Jungkook pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mematung.

Jimin tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen, dia duduk di ayunan dengan kepala tertunduk. Badannya bergetar, isakkan yang awalnya kecil berubah menjadi keras. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, melihat Jimin menangis mengingatkannya pada Jimin yang dia temui di jembatan waktu itu. Saat itu Yoongi bisa menyelamatkannya, tidak tahu dengan yang sekarang.

Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya. Sesuai dengan keinginan Jimin, dia tidak muncul secara mendadak. Setelah dia berhenti di depan Jimin, suara tangisan terhenti dan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk langsung terangkat. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka selama mereka berjalan-jalan. Jimin sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata, sesekali cegukan. Yoongi tidak bicara karena dia takut Jimin tidak akan mengerti sarkasmenya disaat seperti ini, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah membuat Jimin tambah kesal. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Jimin, ini bukan bidangnya, biasanya Taehyung yang melakukan ini. Dia bisa saja salah bicara.

"Yoongi..." Jimin memulai pembicaraan, suaranya yang biasa lembut menjadi parau. "Berapa usiamu yang sebenarnya?"

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin menanyakan hal ini, tapi dia tetap menjawab. "Entah, 900?"

"Wow, tua sekali. Aku baru sadar aku tidak pernah menyebutmu kakek."

"Hey! Wajahku masih muda."

"Jadi... hyung? Uh, rasanya aneh menyebut orang yang sudah berusia hampir 1000 tahun 'hyung'."

"Secara teknis, aku tidak memiliki usia."

"Baiklah... hyung, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Alasanku ingin bunuh diri waktu itu."

Yoongi berhenti. Jimin yang menyadarinya juga langsung berhenti. Yoongi menatapnya dalam, berusaha mencari keraguan dari wajahnya. Dia tidak menemukannya, jadi Jimin memang benar-benar ingin mengatakannya.

"Kau penasaran, 'kan hyung? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Aku takut kau tidak akan datang lagi padaku jika aku mengatakannya. Terdengar menyedihkan memang, tapi saat itu kau adalah temanku satu-satunya," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, "saat itu adalah hari terburuk bagiku. Aku pernah menyukai seseorang, dia seniorku, aku pikir dia orang yang sangat baik karena begitulah sifatnya di depan semua orang. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mempermalukanku setelah itu. Dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku ini gay dan mencoba merayunya. Semua orang mengecamku, bahkan tidak sedikit yang segan melakukan kekerasan. Lebih buruknya lagi ayahku mengetahuinya, dia memukuliku dan mengatakan aku ini aib keluarga. Ibu dan adikku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka terlalu takut. Aku langsung pergi, pikiranku benar-benar kacau, itu sebabnya aku pergi ke jembatan."

Jimin menyeka air matanya lagi, "beruntung saat itu kau datang, jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tidak ada lagi disini. Aku tidak akan bertemu Taehyung dan Jungkook kalau begitu."

Yoongi harusnya bisa menduga ini dari awal. Itu sebabnya dia tidak menangis saat ayahnya meninggal dan alasan semua orang menjauhinya. Itu juga alasan kenapa dia benar-benar berusaha sekeras mungkin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jungkook, membuatnya menjadi sangat gelisah dan takut. Dia tahu jika Jungkook meninggalkannya dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan orang lain lagi. Park Jimin bodoh.

Yoongi memang tidak bisa memberinya kalimat manis, tapi dia bisa menunjukkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mencium Jimin. Badan Jimin langsung membeku, terlalu terkejut karena tindakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk bisa tenang dan menerima ciuman Yoongi.

Saat itulah kenangannya datang.

 _Yoongi bisa menghirup udara segar. Daun-daun masih basah karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Jimin bermain-main tanpa memperdulikan tanah basah yang mulai mengotori pakaiannya. Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Seingatku kita kemari karena kau bilang ingin belajar di ruang terbuka."_

 _Jimin tertawa. "Itu adalah kode untuk bermain!"_

 _Jimin adalah anak termuda dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya merupakan Raja Goryeo. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang berusaha saling menarik perhatian ayahnya agar dipilih sebagai pewaris, Jimin sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah terpilih karena selain dia anak terakhir, dia juga terlahir dengan tubuh lemah dan mudah sakit. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar atau bermain._

 _Yoongi awalnya tidak senang menjadi guru seorang pangeran. Tapi setelah melihat Jimin yang berbeda dari pikirannya, akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya. Jimin memang seorang pangeran, tapi tingkah lakunya mengatakan hal lain. Itu yang membuat Yoongi nyaman. Sebagai guru dan murid, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jimin sering menanyakan banyak hal, keingintahuannya sangat besar dan Yoongi selalu mempersiapkan diri agar bisa menjawabnya. Yoongi tidak siap saat dia sadar dia jatuh cinta pada Jimin._

 _Ini salah. Sangat salah. Jimin itu laki-laki, dia juga seorang pangeran. Tidak mungkin Yoongi memberitahunya, dia tidak ingin Jimin membencinya dan menjauh darinya. Yoongi mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam._

 _Yoongi berpikir dia hanya bisa mengagumi Jimin dari jauh, nyatanya Jimin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama._

 _Jimin ambruk dan mulai batuk-batuk. Yoongi berlari ke arahnya, memegangi tubuhnya yang jatuh ke tanah. "Aku tahu ini ide yang buruk. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Jimin duduk ditanah secara perlahan, batuk-batuknya juga mulai mereda. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan apa-apa, aku rasa aku akan lebih baik jika dicium."_

 _Yoongi menyeringai. "Dasar anak bodoh," lalu menciumnya._

 _Mereka melakukannya secara diam-diam. Sentuhan disini. Sentuhan disitu. Tidak pernah lebih, terutama di banyak pasang mata. Senyuman kecil penuh makna yang diberikan saat tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Yoongi puas dengan itu semua, dia tahu dia tidak bisa egois dengan meminta lebih._

 _Dari awal Yoongi tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih. Akan ada hal yang bisa memisahkan mereka kapanpun juga. Yoongi tidak menyangka akan secepat ini._

 _Jimin datang malam-malam ke tempatnya dengan wajah memerah penuh air mata dan napas yang terengah-engah. Yoongi membawanya masuk. Jimin langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat, air mata membasahi pundak Yoongi._

 _Yoongi mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan, "ada apa?"_

 _"Mereka akan menikahkanku! Aku tidak mau! Yoongi, aku ingin bersamamu!"_

 _Yoongi langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jimin, memaksanya menatap langsung ke arah mata Yoongi. "Jimin, dengar aku, kau tahu itu mustahil, bukan? Kita tidak bisa memaksakannya, aku tidak ingin kau dihukum karena hal ini."_

 _Jimin menggeleng, air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.."_

 _Yoongi mengangguk. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap lembut jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Jimin. Dia lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ingat, Jimin, aku tidak peduli siapapun yang akan kau nikahi nanti, aku akan tetap bersamamu, mengerti?"_

 _Mereka lalu berciuman. Kali ini Yoongi memperdalamnya karena bisa saja ini terakhir kali mereka melakukannya. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya mencengkeram erat pakaian Yoongi._

 _Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras mengejutkan mereka berdua. Disana berdiri Jisung, kakak pertama Jimin. Matanya melotot saat melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. "Jimin?!"_

 _Yoongi sigap menarik Jimin ke belakang tubuhnya, "ini bukan salahnya. Aku yang memaksanya."_

 _"Yoongi hyung!"_

 _"Aku selalu tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu, sekarang kau ingin memanfaatkan adikku? Penjaga, tangkap dia!"_

 _Yoongi tidak berontak saat para penjaga menarik tubuhnya secara kasar. Justru Jimin yang berteriak histeris meminta para penjaga melepaskannya, Jisung harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Yoongi menutup matanya dengan kuat untuk melepaskan bayangan Jimin yang meronta dan memohon untuk Yoongi._

 _Yoongi ditahan di dalam penjara selama satu hari. Para penjaga menghajarnya sampai babak belur dan mengatainya dengan berbagai ucapan kasar sebelum melemparnya ke dalam penjara. Esoknya, dia dihukum mati._

 _Kedua tangannya diikat, kakinya berlutut di hadapan Raja dan pengikutnya. Semua penduduk juga berada disana, menunggu Yoongi diadili. Yoongi tidak mengingat apa yang diucapkan Penasihat Raja sehingga membuat suasana menjadi ribut, matanya hanya fokus menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat dengan memar kebiruan di salah satu pipinya. Jika saja dia tidak diikat, dia pasti akan menyerang siapapun yang melakukan itu pada Jimin. Persetan dengan Raja dan yang lainnya._

 _Yoongi tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pedang itu memotong kepalanya._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, Park Jimin ditemukan bunuh diri._

 _Saat terbangun, dia berada di tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang dia lihat hanya hamparan tanah tak berujung. Apa ini yang namanya surga? Atau justru inilah yang namanya neraka? Yoongi tidak tahu. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan, berharap bisa menemukan ujung dari tempat ini. Tidak ada apapun. Yoongi semakin yakin jika ini neraka karena dia sudah merasa gila berada disini._

 _"Min Yoongi." Yoongi tidak mengenali suara yang dia dengar tadi. Entah itu pria atau wanita diapun tidak yakin. Yoongi memandangi sekelilingnya, tidak ada apapun._

 _"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin. Yang ini Jimin. Tapi dimana? Yoongi berlari, berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut. Suaranya terus menerus muncul dan bergema, membuat Yoongi semakin kalut._

 _"Jimin!'_

 _Yoongi terus berlari. Matanya mulai berair membuat pandangannya kabur. Suara Jimin yang sedari tadi bergema sekarang terdengar seperti rintihan rasa sakit. Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya._

 _"Yoongi hyung, tolong aku..."_

 _"Jimin! Dimana kau?"_

 _Sosok Jimin lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi tercekat melihatnya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Jimin. Orang yang ada di depan Yoongi memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat dengan tatapan mata kosong. Ini bukan Jimin. Bukan. Jimin yang dia kenal selalu menjadi yang paling bersinar diantara banyak orang, dengan senyuman indah dan mata seperti bulan sabit._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi mencoba meraihnya, tapi sosok Jimin langsung berubah menjadi debu sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuhnya. Suara-suara Jimin muncul kembali, sekarang lebih menyakitkan karena Jimin berteriak meminta tolong padanya. Yoongi berlutut, menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, mencoba mengusir suara Jimin yang terus muncul._

 _"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan! Jangan lakukan apapun padanya! Aku mohon ampuni dia! Biarkan aku saja yang harus menerimanya! Aku mohon... aku mohon... jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya..."_

 _Itu adalah hal yang terakhir kali dia ingat sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran._

 _Yoongi bangun, dengan identitas baru sebagai malaikat maut._

Jimin mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat. Kedua matanya melebar. Yoongi mungkin memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

"Hyung?"

Ini sebabnya kenapa Jimin bisa melihatnya. Ini juga alasan kenapa Yoongi merasa begitu terikat dengan Jimin sehingga dia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkannya. Ini juga yang membuatnya bisa semudah itu jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Lagi.

"Hyung, aku yang membuatmu menjadi malaikat maut-"

"Tidak. Bukankah tadi kau melihatnya? Aku yang memintanya sendiri."

Jimin menggeleng. "Hyung, aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti budak. Jika bukan karena aku, kau mungkin tidak akan menjadi begini."

"Jimin, jangan bodoh. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, aku tidak peduli lagi jika harus menjadi budak selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Asalkan itu semua untukmu."

Jimin tersenyum miris. "Hyung, lebih baik kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Jimin-"

"Hyung! Dengar, apa menurutmu aku bisa dengan mudah melupakannya? Aku tidak bisa menatap seseorang yang sudah aku hancurkan hidupnya. Jangan temui aku lagi, oke? Aku tidak mau hal sama terulang lagi."

Yoongi tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia selalu tidak bisa. Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan menuruti apa yang Jimin katakan. Sekalipun mereka harus berpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa ini benar-benar keputusanmu?"

"Ya, hyung." Jawabnya pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Dia menunduk karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya ini. "Kalau itu maumu... selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal, hyung."

Jimin pindah apartemen. Yoongi tidak mencarinya.

Rasanya hampa karena biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin, terkadang jika dia tidak ada tugas, dia akan mengganggu Jimin sampai anak itu mengunci dirinya di kamar. Jimin tidak pernah marah dalam waktu yang lama, hanya butuh beberapa saat sampai dia kembali seperti semula.

Yoongi kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Arwah yang dia datangi ini masih muda, usianya mungkin masih 15 tahun. Gadis berambut panjang itu menangis saat menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, bertanya pada Yoongi apa dia masih bisa kembali, meskipun hanya untuk beberapa menit. Yoongi menyodorkan teh. "Teh ini bisa membuatmu melupakan masa lalumu."

Gadis itu sepertinya mengerti jika dia tidak bisa kembali lagi, jadi dia meminumnya. Seperti biasa, Yoongi mengantarkannya dan menutup pintu sebelum gadis itu mencapai ujung tangga.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Jimin. Dia ingin tahu apa yang Jimin lakukan, ingin tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja dan apakah dia sudah menemukan seseorang. Sejak mereka berpisah bertahun-tahun dulu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Yoongi berharap setidaknya saat Jimin meninggal nanti, dia yang akan menjemputnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa lupa?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Ah... tidak juga. Omong-omong, kau mirip seseorang yang aku tahu. Dia juga seorang malaikat maut."

Astaga anak laki-laki ini banyak bicara sekali. "Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Yoongi."

"Yoongi?"

"Ya. Ada seorang hyung yang selalu datang ke panti asuhan, dia selalu bercerita pada kami. Salah satunya tentang Yoongi, kisahnya tragis sekali. Dia berkorban untuk gadis yang dicintainya."

Jimin. Jadi dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik malah. Yoongi tidak menyangka dia juga masih mengingat Yoongi setelah bertahun-tahun. Bahkan menceritakannya, meskipun dengan sedikit _twist_. Apa yang akan terjadi jika anak ini tahu bahwa yang bercerita padanya ternyata yang pernah merasakannya?

"Uh... kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"

"Dan kenapa juga kau masih bertanya? Minum tehmu atau aku tendang bokongmu ke neraka."

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Jimin sudah tua sebenarnya. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah Jimin yang terakhir kali dia temui, dengan rambut oranye dan mata seperti bulan sabit. Yang Yoongi pedulikan adalah Jimin yang ini meninggal dengan tenang, dia juga meninggal karena hal wajar; usia tua.

"Aku sudah tua, hyung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa memanggilku hyung?"

"Rasanya aku masih muda. Aneh, ya? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Tentu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu begitu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku... tidak pernah menikah, aku ingin sekali tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan? Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama anak-anak terlantar, itu membuatku lebih bahagia. Anak-anak yang aku temui selalu mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Aku ingin mengubah hidup mereka. Seperti kau mengubah hidupku."

"Kau juga mengubah hidupku."

"Seingatku kau sudah mati."

"Berisik, kurang ajar!"

Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yoongi meletakan secangkir teh di depannya. "Kau tahu, teh yang membuatmu amnesia."

"Kau mengatakan ini pada semua arwah yang kau temui? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Jangan banyak protes. Kau mau meminumnya atau tidak?"

Jimin langsung menegaknya sampai habis. Yoongi tidak menyangka dia akan memilih untuk lupa. "Kenapa... diminum?"

Jimin menunjukkan senyum andalannya. "Karena aku ingin memulai hal baru dan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu tanpa mengingat bagaimana masa lalu kita."

Itu cukup bagi Yoongi. Dia juga berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jimin, entah berapa tahun lamanya itu, yang pasti mereka bersama tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

 _ **Epilog**_

Yoongi melihat anak itu berlari ke arahnya, rambut cokelat mudanya berantakan karena tertiup angin. Ini bukan kali pertamanya tertangkap basah terlambat masuk sekolah, Yoongi sudah hapal sekali kelakuannya di sekolah.

"Park Jimin, hukuman setelah sepulang sekolah!"

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan salahku jika alarmnya mati!"

"Aku bukan hyungmu dan aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sering membiarkanmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Hyung!"

Yoongi berbalik meninggalkannya. "Jangan merengek begitu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Min Yoongi sialan!"

Yoongi menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 **Wow 6,5k? Gak nyangka wkwk. Buat berapa orang ini sedikit tapi menurut saya ini udah banyak banget wkwk. Ngerjainnya juga sekitar dua hari karena ada aja yang ngeganggu selama nulis. Pas nonton Goblin saya emang lebih suka pair Wang Yeo/Sunny, lebih tragis aja gitu.**

 **Kalau ada yang gak ngerti jadi gini deh: kenapa yoongi ada di tempat antah berantah gitu? Sama aja kaya kim shin pas mati sih, dia masih belum bener-bener bisa tenang karena jimin, jadi masih kaya 'terikat' gitu. Nah ternyata jimin bunuh diri, dan karena dosa bunuh diri itu besar banget, dia masuk neraka. Yang yoongi liat sama denger itu jimin yang ada di neraka, kenapa bisa begitu? Kan masih terikat (iyain aja deh) karena gak kuat, dia minta digantiin supaya jimin gak ada di neraka lagi, tapi berhubung yoongi mati karena berkorban, dia dikasih kesempatan, yaitu jadi malaikat maut (daripada masuk neraka kan ya) jangan dianggep serius ya, ini imajinasi aja kok, saya juga belum pernah mati jadi gak tau alam baka itu gimana. Epilog itu dimana mereka ketemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, so, happy ending! (Ini karena saya emang gak kuat sama sad ending lol)**

 **Review ya, soalnya yang ini oneshot, jadi gak bisa ngarepin review diwaktu-waktu yang lain. Hehe. ( w)**

 **BTW STREAM SPRING DAY GUYS! THEY DON'T MAKE IT FOR NOTHING! AND THERE'S FLUFFY PINK JIMINIE THAT YOU WON'T SEE ANYMORE.**


End file.
